Bring Me To Life
by Phythonmakeup2003
Summary: In this Underfell fanfiction, Frisk has to get to grips with this familiar yet peculiar world, where all of his past friends have become his worst enemies. During his journey, our main character has to overcome many challenging obstacles while questioning his own sense of morality. A thrilling character study about becoming someone you can't recognize anymore. (NSFW)
1. Carpture 1: Wake

**Bring Me To Life**

Carpture 1: Wake

Arhouts note: this story is a dark and realistic version of undertale and it contains very nasty content that trigger stupid sjws. if yu get ofendet by this story then fuck of pleace and wacthe your stupid steven universe or other shity serius that you only watch to appear woke because the shouws shit and not body exept you gender mainstreamists or communist would watch it because nobosy likes these shows they only pretent that they like these shows. if you want to zensor me you cant because this is art and free speach is a thing even if you want to destroy it with stupid laws there shouldn't be there. also, just to piss you off, thair are only to jenders and mans are better and i kan confirm this becuass I am one lol. so if you think that ur a attack hellicopter or if you thinks that your left arm are female then you should drink airag because its disgusing just like you lol. if you want to zenor me just like you want to zensot **them** then you should zencor youre fucking ass you babyface!ageinoö

Anyway, I wil read your comments as usual. If you have a critisim for my work you can write it there if you want (not that I care about them. So have fun reading my masterpeace at the moment (though eeverything i rite is a masterpiece in its own right).

Frisk woke upin a cave wich was wery dark and colder than ice. the walls are brocken and the grass and the flowers were dead. He (friks is a male in this storie) could not remember why he was in this cave all alone undtil he rememberd why. he wanted to komid suizid because he was sad und jumped donw a hole in a mountain but he survied. Fisk stoot up and walked in to a darker room. sudely a flower came. "Hi, im flowy, flowy the flower " frisk remebers flowy from the previous playfrough and he starts to get very nervous because he knows that flowy is up to no good. "wait im not that flowy (he means the evil flowy), im a nive person. In this world im a good person and everyone else is bad becouse they are evil monsters who try to kill you. if a monster sees you, you will die so please awoid being killed please."

Than a stygian (it means «dark, gloomy, or hellish» acording to the collins dictionary) figur appeared behind hin and shot him dead. bloodd and bodyparts came out of his body and they hit the floor and the wall and than he died. "Hallo, my child" said the person who shot flowy and was hidding in the shadows. teh person got aut of the shadow and it was toriel but knot the torirl frisk new. she is wereing a black tight corset with a big cleaveage wich was maybe a little small, and a blood red jacket. She had colored her hair red and she was wareing black high heals and golden stockings. She had a Glock 17 with a scope atached to it in her hand. She did not look like the nice freidnly goat he know,she looked was suspect and admiedtly very sexy. "dotn listen to that fucking hippie faggot, he's just a pussy and doesnt now how to be a realy man" firsk looks shocked he never heard toriel using such vulgar language. Sche really wassent the toriel he knew "komon my child, come to my place and I will show you something speciall ther." Friskt agreed to come with her and they waldk through the cave. The cave was very grim and dark, frisl sees how the mobsters try to kill and eachouther because there wasent enough food in the cave because there wasent a super markt in the cave. Because of this there were many rotting corpses of monsters on the floor. It was not a nice site. When a monster attakted them, toriel killt them with a gun. Thy killed 84 monsters while tjey walked through the cave. After they stoped walking, they ennterd Troiels hous. Torkliels house was very dank damp dusty and ditry. The windoes were destroyed and dirty and the were many cock roches. If this is a hotel it would not even have a quarter of a star. „" so here we are", said toriel. Make your self a home. Frisk first went into the bed room brvauce he wants to get a pie so he can heil him self. the bed room was realy dusty and dirty because it is not cleend and the bed was undidy and very shit but he sleeps anyway because he wants the pie and because he's tired to. Wenn he woke up, he felt a wired felling in this dick that he liked and a little bit of seman and spit attached to it and he saw the pie. the pie looked very dilicious and because frist was hungry he ate it. it wouldn' t get a michelin star but it was delicous anyway even if it tasted weird it tasted like chicken which was weird for a pie because most of them are not made out of chicken. Frisk got bored in this room and we was firsty so the wanted to go to the kitchen. When she was in the liwing room the took a quick look at the bookshelf and saw that it was full of evil books. Books about Satanism. Books about dork magic. Books about gardening. It was weird but he does not mind it he only wants to drink something because he is thirsty. So he went in to the kitchen and opend the frideg what he saw was horifing. There were CORPSES OF DEAD CHILDREN IN THE FRIDGE **THAT WERE DISMEMBERED AND KILLED! **I would discripe this in deadail but it would be so terrefing that I would shit my pants if i even think about it frisk was disgusted because there were CORPSES OF DEAD CHILDREN IN THE FRIDGE **THAT WERE DISMEMBERED AND KILLED **and then he vomited on the floor. "so so you found my lttle secret" said toriel behind him angrylie and pissed off. "well, now that you found my secret I can tell yu that I made your phi with the ROTTEN FLESH OF THE CORPSES OF DEAD CHILDREN IN THE FRIDGE **THAT WERE DISMEMBERED AND KILLED **by me." Frisk vomited on the flowr agan only this time twice as much than last time. "I also sucked you kiddy cock wile you were asleep because I am a pedophile and I am orny" Frisk did not womit dis thime because he like the fact that he got dick sucked even though he wisched that she asked him before hand.

"I also wanted to fatten and then kill you for a delisous frisk burger but now it seem that I have to kill you NOW!" "YOU MISSESS TORIEL ARE A monster AND NOT LIKE THE REAL TORIEL YOU ARE NOT LIKE TOREIL YOU ARE A EVIL ROIEL! I WILL FLEE BECAUSE IDONT WANT TO BE KILLED ESPACAILY BY A AWFULL PERSON LIKE YOU (not that i would like to be killd anyway)! , said frisk and fleed. He wanted to go to the door to snowden but then toirl appeard in front of the door using the bLACK ART OF SATANIC TELEPORTATION. "not so fast queer fagott pussy you have to go passed me to go away but this will not happen because I will stop you" wailed toriel in a earraping valume. "no please miss toerial dont hert me please its not nice to urt and kill people especially young children and its against morel ruls because its bad." Said frisk. "please let me go and stop being so evil." toriel thought for a second but then she said "FUCK YOU YOU PUSSY FAGGOT HIPPY I AM EVIL AND I DO BAD THINGS YOU CANT STOP ME BECAUSE IVE LEARNED THE ARTS OF **SATANISM** AND **WEPONS**" "**You'll never get away with this**! Said frisk. I will stop you from this hnholy path to hell. **Time to die**

" toriel had anough and took hout her machine gun and aimed at frisk. She shot but she missed because firsk moved. Frisk ran thouwarts toriel trying to disarm here but then she hit his leg and the fell over. "now you will die you bitch fgagot Maxist pussi I will kill you with igher my magical devil powers or my gun but you will die and go to hell either way. But first I want to suck your dick again before I kill you because im feeling libidinous (lustful)." so toriel slowly and seducetly catwalk touwards the bleeding frisk. The becan to take of his pans and his underpants. Frisk was hoping for this to happen not because he wants to get his dick sucked (though tats britty cool too) but because he planned to kick her in the face. when toriels mouth approched his long thin volcano he kocked his leg into her nose so hart, that it broke and now it's in a 90 angle face was covered in her bolod and she dropped the shot gun and it falls to the florr. she screamed like a dieing rabbit throuwing curse words across the room. this was frisks chance to kill toriel. He took the shitgun that fell to the floor because toroile troped it and shot her in the head. Her head and her brain flew out of her skull and landed not very gracfeully on the other side of the roon. When frisk talked toward her hed it talked to him. "Impossible! how dit you kill me? i cant beleve that you hippy fagoet killed me. I'll see you in hell or maby heaven I don't know im not dead yet!", and she died.

Frisk fell on his knees and began to cry like a crying baby. But then he remembored flowys words he said be fore he got shot and killed. "in this world its kill or be killed" so he stoped crying. now Frisk realisted that he must over come his weakness and cowardness. All this talk about piece and love is nothing worf in a world were monsters kill other monsters. Frik must lurn to stop being a little boy and be came a **REAL MAN **(Metaforicly of coarse you can not learn to become a man physicly. if your a boy you have to wait afew yares untill you become a mann and if your a giorl you have to under go sex change operations but i digress)**.**

_**TO BE CONTINIUED**_

arthors note: if you loked this story so far, follow it please and leave a comment. if you a cool idea for the next kapter you can write it in the commrts. now i have to rite my mathe home work bye


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Blue Eyes

Capture 2: Behind Blue Eyes

Arthurs note: Hey guys, I've bought a spell checker to increase the quality of my fanfics. If you didn't notice my past stories were full of spilling errors. Now whenever I right a word wrong it corrects it automatically. Thanks mom for the money! Any way enjoy this story now with spell checking!

Many months of physical and metal training have pasted and now frisk became a reel man. He spent many months training his biceps and muscles and new he is ripped as a pond of beef. He also learnt many martial arts including Fujitsu and Aikido from old video tapes that were laying around in the cave. He also trained and bought to use may weapons including machine guns assort weapons and rocket launchers. He also bought and read the works of manly authors like V Rosh and Jordon Peterson. And most importantly he learned many one-liners so he can be extra cool. He also bought new clouts so he can look like a real man. He is wearing a black tank top exposing his chest hair and a blacker trench coat by h&m with golden buttons and printed on skull patches. He wares ripped blooded jeans because they look very cool. Frisks also gave himself some tattoos he made him self. since he is Ambidextrous (he can use both ands equally well.) the tatous on both of is sides look super professional. He has drawn skulls naked birches knifes and other manly things on his arms, legs, back and genitals. And last butt not least he wears Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglass, black military shoes and plain tennis socks. To complete his way to manliness firsk also started to chain-smoke cigarettes causing his voice to trop four octaves.

Frosk was now ready for the really world, the world of snowden and all the other worlds. Frisk took his Weapons and his cigars and went in the direction of the gate towards the snowy desert. As he passed toriels corpus he raised his leg and stomped the body, gibing the body into a thousand peace's. "That's what you deserve for being a old hag that fiddled with kiddies as if they ware a string quarte"t. and so he vent to room with the door to snowden where flowy should appear but because flowy died he did not a pear. And so he break on through to the other side (this is a the doors reference, if you listen to real music just like me you would know this) with the help of the door. When he got through to the other side he saw the snowy wastlands of snowden. Everywhere lies snow and the trees were bald. There were soldiers lieing and dieing in the snow like the french in the French invasion of Russia. friak walked and ten someone appeared behind him. It was a skeleton who didn't have skin because than he would just be a normal person he as fat as a wail with Bulimia. He wore a red shirt, a pitch black jacket, black short by Gucci, and the same shoes like shadow the hedgehog. He also had a gold theef and a red eye. "hi there", said the bony structure. Frisk turned around in a second and sees how sans was holding him his hand in this direction to shake hands to greet eachother. Frisk knows that hands had a fart bag in his hands but he shook this hand anyway. But it wasn't a fart bag, no it was a hand schocker but it wasnt a normal hand shocker this hand shocker used actual electricity and schocked frisk. There was 2000 gigahertz flowing through his body and arm and because of the high watt, his arm exploded like a bottle of water in a fridge. The bones and the blood came out like a squished tomato. "aw shit", bawled frisk. Sans was laughing like a clown and said: lol you're a fucking idiot. your not even worth killing. au revoir mon amigo. and disappeared. Fuck said frisk. Luckily he prepared for such occurrences and learned how to build mechanic arms. After he finished, his arm was repaired and now he has a robot arm like cable. Frisk was proud of himself. Jeah now I look even cooler! Said friask. So he walked to the next screen were he saw papyrus. He to looked cooler. He wore a black ss-style military uniform a reed scarf tight latex pants and super long military boots he also had a scar across his left ride side of the face even though the has no skin. don't ask me why but it looks cool and the pictures i found depict him with a scar too so thats okay. He saw firsk as the masculine humanoid being approached him. "ha a human" said papyrus. No im not a human im a superman and im going to send you shivers down youre exposed spain. "oh shut your fucking cavity you sub zero human!" no you shut up or else I will have to raise up the temperature of your frozen ass. "now cool down my frosty fiend he have to first break the ice you know" fuck off said frisk I'm out of ice puns and im going to kill you right now. Papyrus got triggered like a special snowflake. Oh you thinks so Well I could kill you at this spot but I just build my boobie straps and it would be a waste of time, money and minutes spent on building my diabolical doohickey. And then he pissed off. Damn what a pussy. Said frisk and followed him. Firsk saw the lookout post and knew that doogo would pop out and try to look for suspicious things and then attack them but frisk has to stand still and do nothing and then doggo would see nothing because he can only see moving fings and then he thinks that he saw nothing and gests defeated. So he walked past the little building and waited for doggo to come but dogo didint appear but instead too massiv rocket launchers appeared and attacked. Fuck I didn't expect that i thought doggo would appear. The rocket launchers shot homing rockets in frisk direction. Gotta speed kid. Said frisk in a cool voice and ran in sonic speed in such a way that the rockets hit the rocket launchers and then they exploded. "man im having a blast sending you two home back to mamma" said frisk and walked away. He saw papyrus in a empty field. Ha, said frisk. ha ha, said papyrus. As you see this is just a ordinary filled that is not field with deadly explosive landmines so just walk to me and kick my in the nuts if you please so. And so frisj walked to the other side or rather would have if papyreses statement is true which it wasent because he obviously lyed. als frisk put a foot on the ground a landmine exploded and the whole field was gone. Lucky frisks reaction was fast enough and did a super jump just as the mine _ruptured_. The landed savely next to the meatless skeleton person. What, you are witless enough to walk over my 30 km minefield and still you are still living how the fuck do you do that you cuntsniffer. One can survive evnything if i am manly enough. Shut your trap up. Said apayrus and galloped away. Frisk did the other traps. Frisk that saw two persons that were approaching him it were dog people with huge acts that tried to kill him. They were a pair and they loved eachother but then frisk killed the girl and the guy got sad. How could you do this to my sweetiedog. Now I will kill my self with this bloodstained cleaver so I can be with her again. And then he took the ax and first cut off his foots his hands and then his head and blood way flying like in a war probably. The male dog lay coughing blood and intestines and died. "This is very poetic i would cry if I like poetry but i don't like poetry because I have a disdain for presumptuous words." Firsk walked in to the other traps but somehow got out of them and, you know its really fucking difficult to come up with ideas for papyrus ploys so im not even attempting it. besides good writers only write whats necessary to the story so thats no problem. after frisk surmounted his last obstacle, papyrus was crying like a hoarse baby getting stepped to death. i"mpossible i bought the best & most expensive equipment and traps I could find and non of them worked. Frisk swore i will kill you personally but first i have to go by." And papyrus disappeared like a ninja. A admittedly clumsy and not very stealthy ninja since he was tramping his way home so hard that it created temblors that reached level 5 of Richter's magnitude scale while screaming in anger. Now frisk enters snowden.

To be continueed


	3. Captuer 3: Rollin'

Capture 3: Rollin'

Frisk walked in to snowden and sees the inside of the miniscule village. The roads were completely deserted and you couldn't see anyone. There was a uncontrollable snow storm going on and frisk did not want his tshirt to get wet and walked into a hotel. It was dark and dirty and run down but it was worm cozy and nice. Grisk heared silent moans behind the wall and squishy sound, like if someone is looking for deer car key in a pool of vomit. Flisk desided to look up where the sound is coming from to help the person find the key in the vomit pool but it turns out that he doesn't need to wear the rubber gloves he always carrys in the case of a emergency because he saw how a Mandevilla coloured anthropomorphic rabbit female with firered lips was kneading her weak spot. her paws were covered in a milky aspic and she was completly naked and one could see her apricots with soft seeds inside and purple nipples attached to them. Oh sorry i was just… scratching myself down their because i have fleas in my crotchial area.. Said the bunny girl. Yeah right and im the president of the usa. Snarkingly remarked frisk through his rough dry lips. Common hunny its no problem I do that all the time when I'm lonely. i can also help you out with you're "flea problem" if you know what i mean ;) (frisk means that he can offer her sex). Oh, that sounds good said the rabbit you know what you can stray hear for free because your so pulchritudinous. My name is Aimi. Nice to meat you. frisk says: My name is Frisk, Furious Frisk. and then goes into a room. Frisk is laying on a bed without top.

He is looking at his welldefined biceps in the mirror abouve him in the ceiling. He was feeling horny and wanted to fuck the bunny from the reception called amini so he picked up the phone in the room that was next to the bed and called her. Are you prepared you know for the sex inquired frisk. yeah, i even called my sister and shes gonna help you out. Whayt you have a sister asks frisk curiously. Yeh, her name is Aika. hes super hot just like me! that sounds good, I hope she looks as good as you if that's the case. And put the hearer down and waited for 28 minutes until the two finally arrived through the door. Her sister aika looked just like her but the was a different shade of pink because it was slitly darker and she had small breasts in comparation to her sitter, just a pair of ds and they resembled Avocados if they were emptied and filled with cotton. Her ass was so curvaceous that they looked like titties but without nipples it would be weird to see a ass with nipples on it, don't you think. They here bearly wearing anything except for bras and panties. My flea collony is waiting to be eradicated said aimi. Frisk took of his shirt and pants reviling the massive bulge under this underwear. They french kissed frisk first. I should be teh one who gets to stick their crimson flattened snake in to his Oral Cavity since the met me first. Said the sexy rabbit with the slitly brighter skin. no I should clean his insides out with my moist mucosa-covered swab since I am the older sister said the older sister who was also the sister with the slitly darker fur protecting her skin. fuck you cunt he wanted to fuck me not you I only invited you here so we could kill him easier if he somehow manages to take his dick out of my reprehensible flaps before it snaps and rips his tube of. but i know better what man like than you so I should go first you slut, I mean you even lick cunts like its Sorbet thats disgusting because its unnatural. No I should go first also did you forget that i eat your pussy out yesterday like its breakfast lunch and dinner at once? ok i sometimes like getting cunnings from my sister and maby some of the guest that stay here but that have nothing to do this you sinful lepus also fuck you. they than started cat fighting erotikly while frisk was browing on reddit but i dont know how peaple fight erotikly since i have no experience with it so you can fill out the gaps your self .they say that a story should fuel the imagination of someone so here you go. while one of the bunnys is biting the other bunny in the clitoris this was the moment wenn frisk thought that he should interrupt the quarrel between the siplings. hey what if you two french kiss me at the same time. advises frisk. that a good idea and they both insert there tounge in between his cheacks (and i dont mean his buttcheacks because that would not be a alpha thing to do as a alpha male). The tongues entangle in each other like cables or spaghetti. Sometimes the girls take their tong out of of frisks mouth and putit in their sisters mouth and they enjoy it allot. After they had enough the sex began. The one girl was sucking tis dick from the front the other from the side. Then the other girls started sucking the tests. After they stopped sucking hiss pole one of the grils put their pussy in frisks cock. "oh yeeah plow my vulva!" said she. frisks adamant dick was working like a jack hammer. "harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder harder HHAAAAARDERRRRRRRR!" said the fucked bunnies. right before he reached his apogee he noticed that the bunny had tooths in her vachana. He instantaneously removed this member out of her cave right before her pussy tried to make his manhood her mealhood. Hey, said he bunny and tried to attack him but convienently he had to cum and he commed on her face and in her eyes making her blind. since she was just a woman, he killled her with one punch though her chest. Her Respiratory system came out like water from a tap and she died. Her sister watched in horror and ecstesy as she died. How dare you screamed the sibling loudly like a SJW and kick him in the nuzs but luckyly he was imune to pain and shot her with his uzi. She looked like switz cheese where the holes where filed to ketchup. "you know i wonted to give ou a tip but now your dead sosorry", said frisk smugly. He began to take the cash from the cash register because he might need money because you need money to by possibley usefull stuff and because the sluts were dead nobody gets negitavly impacted by it and left the hotel after a nap. When he goes out of snowden he met papeyrous on a bridge and papyrus sad: "finally ive bin waiting for your for hours I will beat your ass" "im going to beat your ass and balls at once" said frisk self assured and did what he said. He kicked papyrus in the buttocks with his left foot and his semen container with his right feet paralyzing phypyrus . frisk than took a sword and cut the enemy in two. the snow was bloodred because papyrus bleed to death. Frisk continiued his journey back to the overworld but will he sucsead?


End file.
